<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Shop AU by seabreezws_and_gays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332519">Coffee Shop AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays'>seabreezws_and_gays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Month of Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, Liam has a crush on Zayn, M/M, Pining Liam, Puppy Liam, There's A Tag For That, Zayn is only a little shy, and it works, but they're both very awkward, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really bad I'm sorry<br/>Liam works at a cafe and has a crush on one of his customers/classmate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Month of Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Shop AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam had worked part time at The Green Bean for a while, along with his best friend Louis and Louis' boyfriend  Harry.<br/>
The cafe was close to the university that Liam attended, and there were many regulars from the campus. They would come in groaning about their classes and getting their daily caffeine stimulant, mumbling a thanks to Liam.<br/>
There was one boy that Liam had noticed in particular, he had showed up to The Green Bean a week after classes had started, and he had been in almost every other day since.<br/>
His name was Zayn, and Liam quite frankly, had a crush on him.<br/>
Zayn had walked in about fifteen minutes before, and Liam was currently staring at his honey skin and mesmerizing eyes.<br/>
"Hey lover boy, get back to work would ya."<br/>
Louis said, snapping a towel across Liam's back and startling him from his day dream.<br/>
The noise caused Zayn to glance up, and Liam looked away blushing, and pushed Louis.<br/>
"Chill, man, I'm coming."<br/>
Louis smirked and raised an eyebrow, before making an exaggerated kissy face in Zayn's direction.<br/>
Liam prayed that Zayn hadnt noticed, and he picked up a towel, swatting Louis back towards the kitchen.<br/>
"Ow, ow, ok I get the point! You stop staring at Mr. Mysterious Wonder over there, and we'll be all good to go mate."<br/>
"I wasn't staring!"<br/>
"Sure you weren't."<br/>
Louis said, before waltzing off to the kitchen.<br/>
Liam sighed knowing he'd probably just end up snogging Harry in the freezer, but that's how it was.<br/>
The brunette turned back towards the front of the store, and noticed that Zayn was looking at him, and catching Liam's eyesight, he smiled shyly.<br/>
Liam smiled back, for it wasn't like he'd never talked to Zayn.<br/>
He wasn't that much of a loser.<br/>
However taking his coffee order wasn't that much of a conversation.<br/>
Zayn's in a few of his classes however, and they'd exchanged a nod on occasion, maybe even the passing hello that sent a thrill through Liam's spine.<br/>
He looked up again and instantly panicked.<br/>
Zayn was coming over /here/, what the hell is Liam supposed to do.<br/>
"Hey."<br/>
"Uh, hey,"<br/>
Liam replied, barely getting the word out of his mouth.<br/>
"It's Liam right? You're in my English and Bio classes."<br/>
"Yeah, that's me. And you're Zayn?"<br/>
"I'm Zayn."<br/>
Zayn said, quietly, the conversation halting.<br/>
"So, um, did you need anything, or was it not good, or,"<br/>
"No, no, it's great! Great. Just wanted to say hi, y'know."<br/>
"Oh, yeah, awesome. Hi then."<br/>
Liam said, grinning.<br/>
Zayn grinned back, and Liam was instantly gratified, Zayn's smile was beautiful.<br/>
Liam can't help but think of summer, looking at it.<br/>
"So is that your, er boyfriend then? The short one?"<br/>
"What? Louis? Oh hell no. He's dating Harry. Styles. Lanky fellow, curly hair? But no, he's just me best mate. I have some standards in my men anyway, Louis' a wanker."<br/>
Liam said, laughing, to which Zayn joined in.<br/>
"So you're single then?"<br/>
"Yeah, I'm single."<br/>
Liam said, flushing and feeling like an incredible loser.<br/>
"How about you then? I know you come here with that blonde fellow then, are you two..."<br/>
He trailed off, and Zayn jumped right in.<br/>
"Nah, that's just Niall. He's like my little brother, plus he's straight."<br/>
Zayn said, and Liam smiled, internally relieved.<br/>
"Well cool then, it's great to talk to you Liam!"<br/>
"You too Zayn! See you in class on Thursday."<br/>
"You bet!"<br/>
Zayn said, with a little wave over his shoulder as he returned to his seat.<br/>
Liam returned to the cash register, and kept himself busy with the customers, but a few minutes later Zayn was back.<br/>
"Uh, hey."<br/>
"Hey."<br/>
Liam replied,<br/>
"So I have a class in a few minutes, but um, I wanted to give you this. Anyway, bye!"<br/>
The dark haired boy slipped the sleeve of his coffee cup across the counter, and then hurriedly walked off, after giving Liam a quick smile, his cheeks pink.<br/>
Liam waved to Zayn, before picking the piece of cardboard up and unfolding it.<br/>
"Lou!"<br/>
"What is it?"<br/>
Louis, said, popping out from the kitchen.<br/>
"Zayn gave me his number!"<br/>
"Really? That's great mate! Gotta go now."<br/>
Harry's hand pulled Louis back into the kitchen, and Liam sighed, and then smiled, already imagining a rosy future with Zayn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the way I have the audacity to call Zayn shy when I can't even make eye contact with someone I like and he managed to give Liam his number AND talk to him? ...yikes<br/>-L</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>